Bloody Knuckles
by RoxiWright
Summary: Jane is Distraught after Maura shares some news. One-shot. Angst.


**I own nothing**

* * *

Jane dropped down onto her couch with another beer, the sixth one that night, in her hand she stared at the amber liquid disdainfully before talking another long gulp of it. She'd been drinking a lot more lately.

_Fuck him. Fuck her. Who cares. S'not like she even knows, _Jane thought guzzling the last of the bottle. Again she stared at the bottle, now empty, she scowled and before she even recognized her own movements she threw the bottle hard against the door. It shattered loudly and she briefly wondered if Riley had heard her before she realized she didn't care and she let out an angry scream to go with the shattering glass. She didn't care if the whole neighborhood heard her. With an angry grunt she got onto her feet. She staggered a bit but otherwise stood fine. Her alcohol tolerance level was high.

She stared at the punching bag for a moment before punching hard. Once. Then twice. Until her fists were hitting it repeatedly in fast angry movements. She didn't stop, didn't know if she could stop even when the stinging turned into bleeding she just kept punching at the bag.

_Fuck them both._ She thought again delivering another blow. She looked down at her knuckles now bleeding in places. She watched the blood flow for a long time simply staring at it wondering why she didn't feel the pain that she knew should accompany the blood.

_It should hurt more. Everything else hurts. The pain in my chest hasn't left since this morning so why doesn't my hand hurt. _

She frowned and slid down to the floor as she let her mind wander to that morning.

_Jane smiled at Maura, her heart sped up at the sight of the medical examiner._

"_Jane!" Maura said excitedly. "Jane Oh I have wonderful news."_

_Jane couldn't help but feel excited with her friend. "Well? What is it?"_

"_We're going to adopt him." Maura grinned._

_Jane looked at her confused. "Lydia's baby? What do you mean we're going to adopt him?"_

"_Not you and me of course. Tommy and I, well not Tommy. Since he's Tommy's already… but Tommy and I are going to get married and I'm going to adopt him and we're going to raise him together." Maura smiled. "Oh Jane isn't this so exciting. I'm going to be a Rizzoli. A Real Rizzoli and I'm going to have a family."_

_Jane had to force herself to keep smiling even as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "That's… wow… that's great Maur." _

Jane frowned she felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes threatening to spill down over her cheeks. _Jane Rizzoli doesn't cry._ She reminded herself as she rubbed away the tears on her sleeve. She had been fine when Tommy and Maura started dating. At least she thought she had been. Maura's relationships never lasted long and she had assumed the thing would her brother would fizzle out sooner rather than later especially since the relationship had started because Maura wanted to help Tommy take care of the baby. she'd never expected Tommy would propose not so soon anyway. She was even more shocked that Maura accepted.

"Jane?" The voice was so soft she was sure she'd mistaken. "Jane what happened?" Maura asked squatting down next to the detective.

Jane stared at Maura. "What are you doing here?"

"Detective Cooper called me she said she heard you yelling and stuff breaking but it didn't sound like you were being attacked." Maura frowned. "What happened what's wrong?"

"You!" Jane yelled standing suddenly. "You're marrying my brother! Tommy! Of all people!"

"Jane he can't raise that child alone." Maura frowned standing as well. "I thought you were happy for us. For me. I'm really going to be a part of your family."

"I wanted you to be a part of my family but not like this. Tommy should have used a condom. But you shouldn't be roped into a marriage just because he's charming and cute and he needs a mother for his child." Jane frowned.

"Well how else am I supposed to be a part of your family?" Maura asked softly.

Jane let out a harsh laugh. "You really are the dumbest genius. Me. Maura. You're supposed to be with me." Jane glared at Maura. "You're supposed to marry me. But I'm the wrong Rizzoli for you."

"Jane." Maura's face softened. "How was I supposed to know. You never said anything." Maura reached out for Jane.

"Don't…" Jane crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground. "I don't want your pity Maura."

"It's not pity." Maura said softly as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You were supposed to know… you do that facial reading thing… and… I mean I didn't hide it very well. Hell everyone has been thinking we were a couple for ages." Jane mumbled petulantly.

"I thought I was just seeing what I wanted." Maura admitted softly.

Jane looked up at Maura suddenly her brow furrowed together. "What?"

"Jane… of course you're the Rizzoli I want to be with. But I never thought I could have you…"

"So why would you agree to marry Tommy?"

"Because he was the next best thi…" Maura's sentence was cut off by Jane's lips crashing into her own. Maura's eyes closed.

"mmm, Maura… I've wanted to do that for so long." Jane mumbled.

"I need to tell Tommy the engagement is off." Maura said softly eyes slowly fluttering open. Jane nodded and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling.

When they broke apart Maura gasped. "Jane look at your hands!"

Jane glanced down. The bleeding had stopped although there was still blood. _It still doesn't hurt_, She thought as Maura began tending to her hands.

_Nothing hurts. _She smiled.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers. So I am feeling rather angsty (just got dumped) so I wanted to write something with a little more angst and I always noticed that people tend to write Maura as the angsty one because JANE is going to get married. Well I heard some theories about a Tommy/Maura relationship happening because of the baby and I thought "why not" But I just couldn't end it with Maura marrying Tommy. much as I love him I just can't ship him and Maura seriously. **


End file.
